A New Angel
by sageXride
Summary: Continuous from What Iggy Had. Sage and Iggy make a HUGE mistake resulting in even more respnsibility for them. Can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Sage's POV**

We'd been staying at Dr. Martinez's for a few months now.

It was now the end of June.

"Morning precious" Iggy's voice startled me.

His unseeing pale blue eyes were beautiful. Just like gazing into a crystal clear lake and seeing your reflection in it.

He kissed my cheek and sat next to me in bed.

"How'd you sleep? Still having those nightmares?"

Iggy and I had recently confided in each other the dreams we'd had about me being in a state of pregnancy.

"Yea, but the setting changed. How about you, have you had those dreams lately?"

He paused to 'stare' into space.

"No, actually I haven't"

I got out of bed and looked through my closet.

"What should I wear, black skinny jeans and a bright yellow graphic t-shirt with my bright pink Converse or shorts with a plain white tank top and flip flops?"

"Does it honestly matter? We'll be around the house all day…but if I had to decide I'd go with the second outfit. It's going to be at least ninety-five degrees out today."

He did have a point.

Angel poked her head in.

"Iggy, I'm hungry and Dr. Martinez didn't make breakfast. Can you make us some pancakes?"

Iggy gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving.

**Iggy's POV**

So Angel wanted breakfast.

Guess I'd have to make it for everyone because only I, Sage, and Angel were awake.

"Angel, get me the Bisquick, two eggs, a measuring cup, and the milk."

"Sure thing Iggy,"

Around then, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning guys," it was Ella.

Who was followed by Fang, and then Max.

"Where's Gazzy?" I asked while pouring the milk into the measuring cup.

"He's still sick. We're not sure what's wrong with him, but his fever has gotten better."

That was good to hear. The Gasman had been heaving for the past three days all over the house without warning.

Who gets sick in the middle of summer?

He had to get better soon, because were going to make our own fireworks for the Fourth of July this year.

Another pair of feet padded down the hall. Sage's.

"Max, Gazz just threw up again, all over the bed sheets this time."

Sage sounded completely calm and collected despite what she's just said.

"We'd better clean that up. Get the bucket and rubber gloves, I'll get the Lysol and other stuff."

While they were off to clean up the Gasman's mess, I was gonna make him some breakfast. Why not?

He _is _sick so I had to keep it light. Cinnamon toast _without_ butter and some orange juice or something.

Breakfast went by quickly, not much going on there.

I figured I might as well get a head start on those home made fireworks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sage's POV**

"It's ten forty seven and still eighty degrees out? You're kidding me, right?"

I was talking to myself, something I did often.

I'd just gotten out of the shower and my dark brown, almost black, freshly washed hair was damp. I hadn't bothered to blow dry it.

As soon as I was in my room I heard the shower start up again.

I was looking though my drawers like a crazy woman when Max came in.

"Have you seen the blow dryer?" she asked.

"Nope. I didn't even use it tonight."

She turned and I heard her call down the hall, "Nudge!"

Just then I'd found what I had been looking for. My favorite oversized Tokio Hotel t-shirt I'd gotten from Hot Topic. Sadly, I had to cut slits in it for my wings.

I began brushing my hair which was now just below my shoulders. I'd need it trimmed soon. I hated when my hair got too long.

I lay in bed, just thinking. How I'd been so lucky as to meet Iggy. But not just him, the whole flock. How' I'd escaped the horrible place called the School. _Everything_.

I let my wings out half way, because if I let them out completely they just barely brushed each wall.

I'd been laying here for about an hour, when Iggy came in.

He stood in my doorway wearing just a pair of boxers. I let my eyes roam over his thin, yet muscular pale body.

"Hi Iggy," I said making room on my already enormous bed so he could have somewhere to sit too.

"Hey," he said with that sweet imply that he wanted to kiss me.

So he did. He leaned in and kissed me.

His kisses were hungry, wanting, but asking for more. Giving all they could to see what they'd get in return.

I returned his kisses fiercely with every bit of strength I could.

I felt his hands make their way down my back, pulling me onto his lap.

**Iggy's POV**

So I hadn't gotten around to a head start on the home made fireworks.

Make the flock suffer professional fireworks? Please!

I went halfway down the hall, but heard the shower start. I could wait till tomorrow.

I'd showered twice today anyway. Once before cooking and once after hanging with Gazzy in his room; he puked again.

Then Max's voice, "Nudge!"

_Someone _sounded ticked.

I made my way back over to my bed; I had my room and the upstairs hallway memorized by now. So if nobody moved any furniture, I could pretty much get around without any help.

I picked up my blue plaid pajama pants.

Ah screw it, it was way to hot.

So I stripped down to my navy blue and white striped boxers.

Blue and turquoise were now my favorite colors. Why?

Because Sage's wings were that color.

Come to think of it, I hadn't really gotten to talk to her today. I'd spent most of day with Fang. Flying around for fun, trying out new techniques, and practicing tricks.

We'd only come in once, for dinner because we'd spent all our money at McDonald's earlier.

Besides, we hadn't kissed in what seemed weeks, but it was only a couple days. I figured we could get one, or ten, in since everyone was sleeping by now.

I went down the hall and stood in her doorway. She heard me coming; I was the only one awake besides her.

"Hi Iggy," she said blissfully. I heard her shift on the bed, making room for me.

"Hey," I sad _trying_ to sound seductive, but probably failing. Sage liked the way I tried so hard for this mood but never quite achieved it, though she said I was enticing.

I then took her face in my hands the way I'd done so many months before, and kissed her. This kiss was different. I took full control and the feeling of being insecure was no longer there.

The way I formed my kisses I was practically begging for more. Fortunately I didn't do much of that because not too long after I began kissing her, she complied with my request.

I pulled her onto my lap, she was pretty light. She weighed less than Nudge, but still a bit more than Angel.

I stroked her hair and began to slowly kiss down her neck.

* * *

_Iggy: *grins so wide i wonder if he's gonna crack his face open* o yeah!_

_me: you pig! I did that for obvious reasons. not all to pleasure you, though that was one of them_

_Iggy: *glomps me* o thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! *regains composure* as you were saying?_

_me: I can't tell you._

_Iggy: *makes puppy-dog-pout face*_

_me: nope_

_Iggy: please?_

_me: no_

_Iggy: si vou ple? (Please in French)_

_me: non (no in French)_

_Iggy: bitte? (please in German)_

_me: nein (no in German) Iggy, you think I'm going to tell you, you are mislead. sorry *walks away dignantly*_

_Iggy: *yells after me* I"M MAD AT YOU!!!_

_please review!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sage's POV**

Somebody please tell me I was dreaming. When I woke up this morning I was in Iggy's arms. Not a problem there. Except the fact that I was uh, not fully clothed!

Actually, not clothed at all. I pulled up the blankets so as not to wake Iggy, and fall asleep myself. Plus if anyone came in I'd like to not be completely exposed.

I did manage to fall back asleep.It wasn't very restful, I kept tossing and turning.

Finally, Iggy woke me up for good.

"Sage, I'm sorry for…" I interrupted him.

"Iggy, this isn't completely your fault. It's mine just as much as yours. And don't be sorry, it was kind of…well…_fun_," he grinned at the fact I enjoyed what we did as much as he did.

Iggy kissed me again, only to be interrupted as Fang walked by. He did a double take and came in.

He assessed the situation, Iggy and I in my bed. From what he could tell, no clothes. And pretty close together for a queen size bed.

"Max is so gonna kill you."

"Max isn't going to find out" I replied.

"Well someone needs to know about this. Did you guys actually _do_ anything?"

"Fang, _you_ know," Iggy said.

Iggy and I stayed quiet for a couple minutes, trying to think of an answer.

Finally he answered," Yea Fang, we did. But no matter what un_less_ Sage is, pregnant, Max is never ever going to find out about this. Okay?"

"And what if she is? Then what?"

"Fang, I'm probably not. What are the chances?"

"Did you guys use _any _kind of protection? At all?"

Hadn't thought about that. Great. Jut great. Fang had opened me up to all kids of worry. What I was going to wear, how hot it was outside, my flying skills, whether or not I was pregnant.

"That pretty much answers my question. You know what? I'll help you guys out. We'll go to the drugstore today, and pick up a couple pregnancy tests. More than one, so that we know the definite yes or no."

Couldn't argue with that.

And that is exactly what we did after having a breakfast of cold cereal.

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up to feel a bit cold. Then I remembered last night. It was truly amazing.

But it was wrong. Completely wrong. How could I have done this? Taken her innocence like that? Sage honestly deserved way better than me.

Sage was sleeping restlessly so I woke her up.

She came to the realization that we were not exactly what you call decent for going outside, and practically panicked.

I had to apologize. And not because that's what she probably wanted to hear, because I wanted to.

"Sage, I'm sorry for…" she interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Iggy, this isn't completely your fault. It's mine just as much as yours. And don't be sorry, it was kind of…well…_fun_," her response was so "everything's gonna be okay and we have no reason to worry".

It made me smile to know how brave she was. To try and look on the bright side of things, instead of the entire negative side.

I kissed her again, but Fang's muffled footsteps gave him away before he spoke.

"Max is so gonna kill you."

Really? Couldn't he just keep to himself?

"Max isn't gonna find out," said Sage gallantly.

"Well someone needs to know about this. Did you guys actually _do_ anything?"

"Fang, _you_ know," I spoke up.

Complete silence for a minute of two. I didn't wanna say something wrong.

"Yea Fang, we did. But no matter what un_less_ Sage is, pregnant, Max is never ever going to find out about this. Okay?"

"And what if she is? Then what?"

"Fang, I'm probably not. What are the chances?"

"Did you guys use _any _kind of protection? At all?"

Whoops. Maybe I should have thought about that before, well, you know.

"That pretty much answers my question. You know what? I'll help you guys out. We'll go to the drugstore today, and pick up a couple pregnancy tests. More than one, so that we know the definite yes or no."

Okay, we could deal with that.

We had a quick cereal and milk breakfast before our trip to the drugstore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sage's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to pee on those tiny little stick things. I just couldn't.

To be honest, I was scared. I was scared of being pregnant, scared of having a child, scared of Dr. M kicking me out if Max didn't.

After all the things I'd worked so hard for, they could be ruined.

And it was all because of one stupid little mistake.

Sure I'd gone over the edge many times before, but not like this. Never like this.

Finally, I brought myself to do it.

Now all I have to do is wait.

I washed my hands and picked up every box.

Wait two minutes was on each of them. Those two minutes seemed to take _forever_!

I checked the clock. Thirty seconds left.

Twenty.

Ten.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Showtime.

Never in my life had I felt such…resentment towards little pink plus signs. All three tests had them.

I threw each one into the trash and collapsed on the bathroom floor. I hadn't ever lost myself like this. The flock must've heard me crying because there were whispers outside the door before Iggy came in.

"Iggy, it's true. But it can't be. It just can't!"

He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.

"Shh. Sage, you're going to be okay. What's done is done. We can't change the past."

"But, what about the baby we now have? We're _supposed_ to be fourteen. Living and loving life. Not having a kid!" I managed to choke out between sobs.

He lifted my face so it was level to his, and dried a few of my tears with his thumb. Then he kissed my forehead and picked me up.

I had fallen asleep because I woke up later around three on my bed.

**Iggy's POV**

I sat nervously in the hall, waiting. Hoping and waiting.

I started pacing, it seemed like and eternity I was waiting there.

Then I heard her. She was crying. The unthinkable had happened. She was pregnant, with child, preggers, prego, whatever you call it.

But it was my fault. Don't tell me it isn't. Sage could've never gotten this way if it wasn't for me.

Then I heard footsteps. The whole flock had come upstairs to see what this was about.

Fang just knew. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Iggy what's wrong? Is Sage okay?" Max asked me.

I'd forgotten to hide my thoughts because Angel said, "Iggy, it's over now. But you guys will be okay. I promise."

"Iggy, you need to tell me," Max sounded more demanding this time.

"Max, get everyone together for a flock meeting. We need to talk."

"Alright Ig."

Once everyone was gone, I had to go in there. So I did.

I sat next to where she was crying.

"Iggy, it's true. But it can't be. It just can't!"

Oh yes is could.

I tried to wrap my arms around her for a half hug.

"Shh. Sage, you're going to be okay. What's done is done. We can't change the past."

More sobs. It hurt me so much to see the pain she was in, and to know that _I _had caused it.

"But, what about the baby we now have? We're _supposed_ to be fourteen. Living and loving life. Not having a kid!"

She lay there, crying more, but quieter. I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Iggy's POV**

We held yet another flock meeting. Ella was never really around, so we didn't feel bad about excluding her.

"Okay Iggy. I think you have some explaining to do." Max said.

Yes I did. I had _a lot _of explaining to do.

What I really wanted to do was spread my wings and fly. I'd keep flying and never stop.

"Iggy you couldn't do that! Not when Sage and the baby need you!" and that's how Angel let the cat out of the bag.

"Baby? I love babies!" cried Nudge.

"Nudge, Gaz, Angel, out." ordered Max.

Once the younger ones were gone, she pounced.

"Iggy, why did Angel just say 'Sage and the _baby_'? Is there something I'm missing completely here?"

Deep breath.

"Yes Max, there is. Sage is going to have a baby. There's no use hiding it now." I felt so ashamed of myself.

"Ig, you're kidding. We're only kids, that's impossible."

"Max, it's not impossible. Do I have to explain this to you? _How_ she got pregnant?"

"No thanks. Spare me the details please. Iggy, why?" she sounded taken aback because of what I'd just said.

"Max, if he knew we wouldn't be having this meeting. What we need to figure out is when we're telling your mom, what we're gonna do after the baby is born, and who's going to take care of it."

Who knew Fang would have so much to say?

"Well, when she gets home tonight, you, Sage, Fang and I will tell Mom. She's not gonna be too happy about this. Iggy, you and Sage do most of the talking. Fang and I are there for moral support mostly."

**Sage's POV**

"What? No we're not gonna tell Dr. M.!"

"Sage, we can't do this on our own. We need help. Besides, once your stomach gets larger…"

Iggy had a point there. I couldn't hide this once the stomach showed up.

"Listen. I know this is hard, but we'll have Max and Fang for moral support."

I couldn't believe this. Iggy had told Max, Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge about the baby. Angel already knew.

Let's not forget her mind reading talent.

"Fine. After dinner me, you, Fang, and Max will tell her."

Ella and I made dinner around five thirty; Dr. Martinez would be home around six.

"What'd I miss today?" Ella asked sounding eager.

"Today wasn't very exciting. You probably had more fun at your friend's house." I said while grating cheese for the Alfredo sauce.

She dismissed it with a shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage's POV**

Ella and I made some pretty good linguine Alfredo.

The boys devoured at least five plates each. Good thing we'd cooked seven boxes of linguine and four cheese bars.

Gazzy and Nudge cleaned up after dinner.

Max sent the younger ones upstairs, though no doubt they'd be eavesdropping from there.

Ella was busy packing in her room for a YMCA sleep away camp in California.

"Mom, we all wanted to talk to you," Max gestured towards Fang, Iggy, and I.

"Okay. Let's go into the family room. There's more space in there."

We followed Dr. Martinez into the family room. Iggy and I sat with Dr. M. on the couch, Max took the recliner, and Fang lay on his stomach on the floor.

Iggy took my hand and whispered in my ear, "Ready for this?"

I wasn't too sure I was ready for _anything_ in my future.

"So tell me, what is on your minds?"

I took a deep breath and chose my words carefully.

"Dr. Martinez,"

"Please, call me Valencia. This is completely casual."

"Okay. Well, I, we, um…"

I couldn't do this.

"Mom," Max chimed in, "Sage and Iggy made a mistake,"

How could Max say those words so easily?

Immediately her eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.

Then she closed them and pinched the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb.

"Max Fang, did you guys have anything at all to do with this? And did you make a mistake of your own?" Dr. M. put air quotes around the word mistake.

"No, but they were kind of nervous to speak to you."

"Max Fang, you two leave. Sage and Iggy, stay here with me. I want to talk to you."

Max and Fang did as they were told without protest.

"First, we're going to have to get some pregnancy tests. Always get more than one if you want the most reliable results. Second if they turn out positive, and let's hope they don't, I'm not sure _what _we'll do but I certainly can't take care of your child. I have work."

That part brought tears to my eyes. The tests _had_ been positive.

I began crying again.

"Valencia, we already bought some tests. Three actually. And they all turned out positive."

"Oh" was all she said.

**Iggy's POV**

After dinner seemed to come awfully fast. Even after the seven plates I'd had.

It was time.

The moment when we'd either sink or swim.

If Dr. M. was going to throw Sage out, I was going to go with her.

Yea, it'd be hard to leave the flock. The people I had most cared about the last fourteen years of my life.

But I'd have to do it.

"Mom, we all wanted to talk to you," said Max.

"Okay. Let's go into the family room. There's more space in there."

We made our way toward the family room, me holding Sage's belt loop.

No, I didn't need to, but I wanted to.

Sage and I took the couch.

I held Sage's hand and whispered, "Ready for this?"

Sage's breathing got uneven, almost hyperventilating.

"Dr. Martinez," she started.

"Please, call me Valencia. This is completely casual."

She tried again, "Okay. Well, I, we, um…"

Max jumped in, "Mom Sage and Iggy made a mistake,"

Immediate silence followed, I wrapped my arm around Sage's shoulder.

Finally Dr. Martinez asked, "Max Fang, did you guys have anything at all to do with this? And did you make a mistake of your own?"

"No, but they were kind of nervous to speak to you," Max answered.

"Max Fang, you two leave. Sage and Iggy, stay here with me. I want to talk to you."

Uh oh.

Max and Fang left; I heard their steady footsteps retreating.

"First, we're going to have to get some pregnancy tests. Always get more than one if you want the most reliable results. Second if they turn out positive, and let's hope they don't, I'm not sure _what _we'll do but I certainly can't take care of your child. I have work."

Then her shoulders began shaking.

Sage was crying.

"Valencia, we already bought some tests. Three actually. And they all turned out positive."

"Oh" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sage's POV**

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

Dr. M. was quiet. Probably still taking in what Iggy had told her.

"You all heal faster than an average human, right?" we nodded.

"So this probably won't be any different. Sage, you may feel sick tomorrow. It's called morning sickness. If you don't feel well, stay in bed and don't force yourself to do anything. Iggy, stay in her room. You've already got a kid; what else could happen?"

I really couldn't believe that this was the real thing. Iggy and I walked upstairs.

"I know Dr. M. said to stay with you in your room, but if you don't want me to, I won't."

I smiled and kissed his cheek when we reached the top of the stairs.

I brought his hand to my face so he could feel that I was smiling, "Iggy of course I do. We'll get some of your clothes and other stuff and move it into my room."

And that's exactly what we did.

Sure enough, I wasn't feeling a hundred percent the next morning.

I tried to sit up, but Iggy said, "Lay back down. You heard Dr. Martinez. She said not to force yourself to do anything."

"Iggy, I'm fine. I promise," but then I got up and ran to the bathroom.

After I finished puking my guts out Iggy said, "You are _definitely_ not fine. Go back to the bed and I'll bring you a bucket or something."

I did as was told. But before I went back into the bed, I looked into the mirror.

I pulled my shirt up so that only my stomach showed.

Sure enough, I had a baby bump. It wasn't much, but my usually flat stomach wasn't completely flat anymore.

**Iggy's POV**

So basically, I had moved into Sage's room.

We fell asleep, and I had that dream again.

This time we were at this house, and she gave birth in this very room. Dr. M. delivered the baby. I never got to see it though. Neither of us did.

I was awake pretty early, but decided to stay in bed with Sage. Most likely she'd be sick today.

And I was right. I felt her forehead and she had a fever. Ad she tried to sit up, I stopped her.

"Iggy, I'm fine. I promise," she said. And then she got up and ran.

I hopped out of bed and went after her. I heard a noise down the hall. It sounded pretty familiar, that sound Gazzy always used to make before he…

Uh oh.

"You are _definitely_ not fine. Go back to the bed and I'll bring you a bucket or something."

After she left the room, Fang came in.

"She sick?"

"Yea, she has morning sickness."

"Oh. Will she be okay?"

"Dr. Martinez said that it's temporary and she'll probably have it more than once. But she will be fine. Speaking of her, where _is_ Dr. M.?"

"Dropping off Ella. She has some kind of summer camp thing."

"Well do you know where I could find a bucket?"

"Nope. I'm not sure we even have one. Is she contagious?"

Wow talk about oblivious.

"This kind of thing only happens during pregnancy. So unless you're gonna have a kid too, you won't get morning sickness." I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sage's POV**

I must've fallen asleep because there was, in fact, a bucket by my bedside. I turned to the digital clock on my nightstand. Two fourteen.

I'd slept all this time!

I went to my window. Iggy and Gazzy were working on their fireworks. Fang was flying with Max and Angel. Nudge was reading a book.

And I was stuck inside, puking all day. I _had_ felt better recently though.

I made my way downstairs. I was _starving_! For some reason, I really wanted a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. And maybe a vanilla milkshake with a chicken Caesar salad. Dr. Martinez was sitting in the kitchen.

"Are you okay? Iggy told me about this morning. Sounds like your average case of morning sickness."

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now. Do we have any Reese's Peanut Butter Cups? I don't know why, but I could really use a few right now. And maybe a chicken Caesar salad with a vanilla milkshake on the side."

She chuckled.

"You've already got cravings. I guess Reese's Peanut Butter Cups are it for you. Let's go to the store. I've got to get some grocery shopping done, and we'll pick up some stuff for you too. Go tell the others we're leaving and they're welcome to join us. Oh and I forgot to tell you, pregnant women don't fly on planes. You probably shouldn't fly either."

You're kidding me!

"You mean I can't fly for a full nine months? No way!"

Then she got all serious. "More like six, because you all develop faster. But the pressure and elevation could crush the baby."

I still didn't understand. She seemed to read the confused expression on my face.

"Have you ever brought and iPod onto a plane? Well I have. The higher we got, the more of my screen disappeared. The air pressure was pushing down on it like a finger might do. So the screen cracked. If you fly, the pressure will be like punching your stomach."

"Oh. I got it."

Dr. M. got up to get her shoes. I walked out the back.

"Guys, we're going grocery shopping. If you want a say in what we're getting you can come with us."

Now Dr. Martinez joined me in the doorway.

"I guess I'll go," said Fang.

"Max stay here with me," said Angel.

"Okay," she answered.

Nudge just shook her head.

Gazzy said, "No. We've already started. We can't leave this stuff unfinished."

"I agree," said Iggy.

"Guess it's just you and me," said Fang, wings still fully spread.

Dr. M. had gone back into the house.

I let mine out a bit. Oh that felt good!

My wings were now almost a full fifteen feet. Mine were still the smallest of Max, Iggy, and Fang though.

Max's were about fifteen and a half, while Fang's and Iggy's were around sixteen.

"Okay, let's go," said Dr. M. from behind me.

Fang and I both pulled our wings in and followed her to the SUV.

"I call shotgun!" yelled Fang.

The ride was about thirty minutes.

"Okay you two. Twenty dollars to spend each. On candy, whatever you like. And when we get back, neither of you have to share."

Fang and I darted off toward the candy isle.

"YES! They have them!" I snatched up a couple packs of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

"You've got cravings, eh?" how'd he know?

"Yea. How'd you know?"

"Angel said you would. Plus she's already getting stuff from the baby. It was hungry earlier."

"She's already getting stuff? How? I never knew her powers were that sensitive," this only got cooler.

I mean, not being a mother at fourteen. The powers.

Speaking of which, I'd recently found mine. Element control.

"Fang, can you keep a secret?"

Fang was probably my best guy friend. He wouldn't tell.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I found my skill!"

"No way what is it?"

"Element control. Watch this,"

I began concentrating really hard, and all of a sudden, it started to rain.

Then I concentrated again and it was clear again.

He just looked at me in amazement.

**Iggy's POV**

Sage and Fang were off grocery shopping with Dr. Martinez. The rest of us stayed here.

Earlier today, Sage had morning sickness.

Guess who had to go find her a bucket?

That's right, yours truly.

But see, id had to go into the basement to get it.

On my way down, I tripped over one, sending me head over heels down the stairs.

Now I've got this _huge_ bruise going down my side.

When I got back upstairs, Sage had been sleeping.

I placed the bucket next to her bed and thought, _"What could it hurt?"_

Carefully, I placed my hand on Sage's stomach.

Wow.

I could feel it!

There was definitely a child in her.

Our child.

Sage's stomach wasn't flat anymore; you could definitely feel the difference.

Quietly, I went back downstairs.

"Iggy can we start the fireworks? Please?" after four days in bed, Gazzy was back to normal.

"Sure Gaz. I'll be right out, okay?"

"Okay!"

Fang walked in. His footsteps were always quieter than everyone else's, but I still heard them.

"She's pretty big for two days, Ig."

"I know. Dr. M. said the baby would develop fast because it's also a human avian hybrid. We're supposed to go for the first ultrasound in two weeks."

So now my girlfriend and best friend were off at the store, and I was here.

I trusted Fang, but lately I'd been feeling protective of Sage.

Then, this weird rain storm started and ended in like three seconds.

Random, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

**---------------------------------2 weeks later--------------------------------**

**Sage's POV**

I was only three weeks into term, and I looked like a month already.

Today was my very first ultrasound. Dr. M. said that they'd probably be able to tell us the gender of the baby.

I wasn't dressing to impress lately, I mean my boyfriend is blind, and I'm pregnant. No point to it.

I grabbed a Reese's and headed downstairs. Iggy was waiting for me at the table. Our appointment was supposed to be for ten thirty. It was nine thirty-ish.

"Morning," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"You ready?"

"Not even close Iggy. I don't think I can do this,"

"Of course you can. We already know it's in there, we just need to make sure everything's okay."

"What if we have like, twins or something?"

"Then we have twins."

Dr. Martinez came down the stairs.

"Okay, Sage you're known as Sarah Martinez, Iggy you are Jeff Ride. Let's go. We don't want to be late."

Iggy and I followed her to the car; me and Iggy both hopped into the back.

"Sage I promise it'll be fine. All they do is put this gel stuff on your belly and put a little disk on you. The nurse will move it around. On the screen, you'll be able to see the baby. It won't look normal because it's only three weeks old. They may even be able to tell you if it's a boy or girl!"

We turned into a big parking lot with lots of other cars in it.

Iggy held my hand all the way into the clinic. We sat down, and everywhere I looked there were nurses or doctors in white coats.

Remind you of something?

It _smelled_ like the school too. But didn't all labs and hospitals and stuff like that smell the same?

I noticed Iggy tense up. Probably reliving some nightmares of the past.

There were mostly married couples on their second, third, or fourth kid. They all looked at me and Iggy with sadness and "I feel so sorry for you" looks.

I noticed in the corner there was another couple like me and Iggy. The girl looked a bit younger than I. Her boyfriend looked sad, like something bad was going to happen.

A nurse came in and must've called their names, because they followed her into a room labeled, Surgical Procedures.

"Are we going in there?" I asked Dr. M.

She looked over to the room I was pointing at and frowned.

"No. That girl is having an abortion."

Oh. I'd read about those in some of the teenage pregnancy books Dr. Martinez had gotten for me. Not the best idea.

"Sarah Martinez and Jeff Ride?" it was our turn now.

I turned back to Dr. M.

"You'll be fine. I promise,"

Iggy held my hand as we followed the nurse because one, he was blind and two; well I'll let you figure out two on your own.

"I need you to lay down here and fix your shirt so I can see your stomach."

I did as told.

"How long have you been pregnant? A month or two?"

"Three weeks."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

"Um Jeff, you wanna know?"

"Sure" replied Iggy.

"You two have yourselves a healthy baby boy. He's growing quite fast. Your due date will probably be around February third."

Well, that was that.

**Iggy's POV**

So today was the day.

Dr. Martinez had scheduled an ultrasound for Sage today.

She was pretty large for only three weeks.

"Iggy!" it was Max running toward me.

"You'd better take care of them. Sage and the baby, I mean."

Like I didn't know that.

"Yeah. We're going to an ultrasound today. Maybe we'll find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"I heard. Fang told me. Just know the whole flock will _always_ be there for you guys."

That was good to know.

"Thanks Max," she hugged me and walked off.

I went back to our room; Dr. Martinez said it'd be fine if we slept together (In the literal sense. Not what we'd done before).

Carefully, I kissed her on the cheek so as not to wake her.

I'd made a habit of this. Besides, I liked the way she sounded when she slept. Her breathing was so even, almost mesmerizing.

Quietly, I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and made my way into the bathroom.

I had so many questions for myself. I felt dirty inside _and_ out for what I'd done. The warm water helped to wash that all away.

True, I'd been strong for Sage and when it was born I'd be strong for the baby. But could I be strong for _myself_? Not to be selfish of anything, but was it possible to be strong and not put on a façade?

After my shower I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Dr. M. came down the stairs not much long after.

"Want some coffee? I think you could use some," she said half jokingly.

"Sure," I managed to say.

I heard Sage come down the stairs.

"Morning," I kissed her cheek again, but she smelled slightly of peanut butter. Her cravings had gotten the best of her.

"You ready?"

"Not even close Iggy. I don't think I can do this," she sounded scared, close to crying even.

"Of course you can. We already know it's in there, we just need to make sure everything's okay," that's what we were doing, right?

"What if we have like, twins or something?" I didn't even want to _think_ about multiples.

"Then we have twins," what else could I say?

I heard Dr. M. come back downstairs. Not much time left, I suppose.

"Okay, Sage you're known as Sarah Martinez, Iggy you are Jeff Ride. Let's go. We don't want to be late."

These were probably the names we'd use for school, too.

Sage took my hand under the table and we went to the car.

The pep talk began, "Sage I promise it'll be fine. All they do is put this gel stuff on your belly and put a little disk on you. The nurse will move it around. On the screen, you'll be able to see the baby. It won't look normal because it's only three weeks old. They may even be able to tell you if it's a boy or girl!"

I guess that was all you say. Not many girls got pregnant at age fourteen.

The car stopped, and I guessed we were there. I held onto Sage's hand on our way into the building, and noticed something _too_ familiar.

The smell. The hospital, lab, School smell.

We must've sat there for at least ten minutes.

"Oh my gosh! There's a couple here like us; they're teens too. But the girl is getting an abortion. Poor baby!" she whispered in my ear.

"Sarah Martinez and Jeff Ride?" show time.

I had never let go if her hand. I knew I'd be in an unfamiliar environment and didn't feel like bumping into walls and gurneys.

"I need you to lay down here and fix your shirt so I can see your stomach," said the nurse.

"How long have you been pregnant? A month or two?"

"Three weeks."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

I chose to stay out of this one.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

"Um Jeff, you wanna know?"

Maybe. I wasn't sure.

But what could it hurt?

"Sure."

"You two have yourselves a healthy baby boy. He's growing quite fast, but there seems to be something on his back. Since you're pretty early in term, it'll probably take care of itself. Anyway, your due date will probably be around February third."

Well, our son definitely had wings.

And there was no way the predicted due date was correct. It took a regular human six weeks for a leg fracture to heal. It took us three to four. She'd probably be due two months early.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sage's POV**

The nurse gave me a towel to wipe the gel off.

"Was that it?" I asked.

The nurse hesitated for a second before saying, "Well I have one more question for you, Sarah."

Ha she'd remembered my "name".

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"What about you, Jeff? Fourteen also?"

Where was this heading?

"Yea…" Iggy said, aware of the change of mood in the room.

"Well, you are both so young, and kids make mistakes. I was thinking, and this is just a suggestion, that maybe you get an abortion."

You're kidding me, right?

"Um no.," I answered her. She looked as if she wanted to say more, but the look on my face kept her from doing that.

I finished drying myself and fixed my shirt.

"So do we need to do anything else?" I asked.

"No. You're all set. Unless you want these," she held out the ultrasound pictures.

"Thanks," I said, taking them from her hand and putting them into my pocket.

"Well you know the way out."

And with that, Iggy and I left.

"What's an abortion?"

I hadn't yet read my pregnancy books to Iggy, nor did I plan to. Just too embarrassing.

"It's when they kill the baby inside you. I'm not sure how they do it, but it hurts."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Well?" asked Dr. M. when we reached her.

"We've got a boy!" said Iggy.

"Congratulations!"

Dr. Martinez hugged us both.

"Where are we going?" I asked, noticing we'd missed the turn back to our house.

"Drugstore. We need to pick up a few things. I'll only be second," she said as she rushed in.

Iggy kissed me on the forehead.

"What should we name him?"

"Well I was looking through some baby books, and I like the names Gage and Greyson."

"I had Max read me a book too. I like Arseny."

Arseny Ride. Gage Ride. Greyson Ride.

I liked them all.

Dr. Martinez came back to the car.

"Told you I wouldn't take long."

"Here," she said, tossing a box at us.

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"Condoms," she replied.

Both of us were blushing now.

"Just so it doesn't happen again," Dr. Martinez answered.

**Iggy's POV**

We'd finished the ultrasound, and I now had a son.

I was kinda hoping it wouldn't be a girl anyway.

I was kind of tuned out the whole time, not paying attention until the nurse asked me how old I was.

"Fourteen," I answered.

Then I kind of zoned out again, catching phrases as they went by, "…both so young…mistakes…suggestion…abortion."

This place wasn't exactly my favorite place to be, so when Sage had received her ultrasound pictures and it was time to leave, I was overjoyed.

Guess I might as well know what went on with that whole conversation.

"What's an abortion?"

Sage was silent.

_That_ wasn't particularly a good sign.

"It's when they kill the baby inside you. I'm not sure how they do it, but it hurts," she sounded upset, as if something had just countered her mood.

"Oh."

I could hear the change in sounds; we were no longer in the hallway. We were back in the waiting room.

"Well?" asked Dr. Martinez, enthusiastic as if this was her own child.

"We've got a boy!" I exclaimed.

Dr. M. grabbed us both in a tight embrace, group hug sort of thing.

We all piled back into the car, and when we'd driven for at least fifteen minutes Sage asked, "Where are we going?"

"Drugstore. We need to pick up a few things. I'll only be second," she said as I heard the car door open and close.

I gave Sage a kiss on the forehead.

I was already thinking about him. My, no _our_, son.

"What should we name him?"

I'd already been through some baby name books with Max.

"Well I was looking through some baby books, and I like the names Gage and Greyson."

"I had Max read me a book too. I like Arseny."

Yea, I know it kinda sounded like arson, but it was a cool name.

The car door opened again, and a box landed on my lap.

"Here," was all she said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Condoms," she said, the word totally unaffecting her speech.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and I started sweating too.

I was blushing.

Just so it doesn't happen again," she explained.

I wanted to yell, "Yea because I have latex over my…" let's not finish that sentence for all you young children out there.

* * *

Iggy: Im not mad at u anymore

me: how come?

Iggy: cause.

me: *shrugs* okay

Iggy: *hugs me and skips off into magical forest*

me: *twitches*


	11. Chapter 11

**Sage's POV**

I was only two months into term, but I looked a lot like four.

Whenever the flock went to movies or other places, people would stare. I even heard a woman whisper to her daughter, "You don't want to end up like _her_ do you?"

It was awful!

And now I'd endure more of this. Today was August thirty first. First day of school.

Uniforms, books, teachers, this would all be new to us.

I gently shook Iggy awake.

"Good morning Sage. Morning Peanut," he said, talking to the baby. We still weren't sure on a name, so everyone called him Peanut.

I rolled out of bed and took out my uniform: a white polo shirt with a navy blue knee-length skirt and white knee socks along with black flats.

"Is this it?" Iggy asked, holding up navy blue dress pants and a white button up shirt with a green clip-on tie embroidered with the school emblem.

"Yea. Oh I look _horrible_, Ig."

"I'm sure you don't. Besides, everybody else will have on the same exact thing."

"Talk about no self expression!"

We went downstairs to see that Max, Ella (who'd come back from camp) and Angel had beaten us to breakfast; toast, bacon, and eggs.

"Don't you two look ravishing," said Max, laying on the sarcasm really thick.

"Oh ha-ha. You look the same," I said while gesturing to everybody at the table.

"Calm down. Now we're just waiting for Fang, Gazzy and Nudge before I give my speech," interrupted Dr. M.

Iggy and I sat next to each other, opposite of Max and Angel. Ella sat at the head of the table.

Not long after we'd started eating, Fang followed by Gazzy, joined us.

"Where's Nudge?" asked Dr. Martinez.

"Probably still sleeping. She's not that good at getting up at six in the morning," answered Max.

Dr. Martinez sighed, "Go wake her up, please?"

Max left the table and came back about twenty minutes later with a groggy looking Nudge.

"Okay first of all, all of you go by the last name Ride, even Max. Fang and Iggy, I managed to get you both in all the same classes. _Please_ try not to screw it up. I had to work really hard to do that. Angel, you're in first grade. Gazzy, you're in third. Nudge, you're in fifth. Max, Fang, Iggy, and Sage, you're all in ninth."

Everyone just stared, even Iggy.

It was getting kind of awkward when Angel broke the silence, "The baby doesn't like all this stress. It's making it hard for him to sleep."

What? How'd she even know this?

I replied jokingly, "Tell him to sleep when I do. Maybe that will make it easier."

Seriously though, he was always awake when I was trying to sleep. I felt him move, he was big enough now. I'd even felt a kick once or twice. During the day, he slept. There was absolutely no movement, unless he woke up to switch positions or something.

After breakfast, we all piled into the car backpacks and all.

Max was up front, Nudge and Angel double buckled in the middle while Ella and Gazzy sat on either side of them. Fang, Iggy, and I were in the way back.

"You're taking the bus tomorrow," remarked Dr. M. as she observed us.

It was almost seven, and classes started at seven thirty. Dr. Martinez had to be at work by eight.

We pulled up in front of a large brick building called Arthur Monroe School. It was supposed to have kindergarten, elementary, middle, _and_ high school all jammed into one building.

"Bye! Good luck and have fun!" called Dr. M. as she drove off in the SUV.

"Let's just all try to be normal and fit in," Max said as soon as Ella had left.

_Right_, be normal. After all, having avian DNA in you was a pretty common thing.

**Iggy's POV**

"Let's just all try to be normal and fit in."

Normal? _Us?_

What was Max on? Whatever it was, it must be pretty strong to make her forget about the wings.

"I guess we're going to the office first."

"Iggy, the school is huge! I wish you could see it!" said Angel.

"Maybe someday I will. But for now, that's not gonna happen."

Carefully, I went up each step and followed the sound of the flock. Eventually, I had to hold onto Fang's shoulder because there was more sound. I couldn't recognize _anything_.

"You must all be the new students," said some lady in the office I now suspected we were in; the sound had all of a sudden been muted.

"I'm Miss Cranlon, the headmistress here. Well, there's not much for me to say but welcome to the school. Here are your schedules."

I felt a paper being placed into my hand.

"Off to class now. Don't be late on you're first day!"

We all filed out of the office and back into the hall.

"Okay, I guess I'll take Gazzy and Angel to their classes first. Will you be okay?"

I quickly gave Sage a hug and told her, "Be strong. Don't let what teachers or any of the other students say about you gets to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Iggy."

And we were on our own.

* * *

**Check out the poll on my profile if you want a say in what we name the baby!!! Also, review as always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sage's POV**

I watched as we all split up into different directions. More and more kids gathered in the hall.

I turned to say something to Fang, but he'd been swallowed up by the sea of school kids.

I took a look at my schedule. I had algebra one first with a teacher called Mr. Ramowskey in room 571. The room numbers were kind of weird. You know how buildings number rooms odd on one side and even on the other? Well, the rooms here were all in order.

The last number on the floor had been 96. So I had to go up a few levels. This school _seriously_ needed and elevator. _You_ try climbing stairs with a kid growing inside yourself! And believe me; my bag did not make it any easier.

On my way up, some of the people stared. Dr. M. had told me that the teachers had been informed that there was going to be a pregnant girl entering the school, and that they probably wouldn't be like the students. WRONG! It didn't matter _who_ they were. If they could see, they stared. I noticed some would look away when I noticed, but others would just keep staring obnoxiously.

Finally I'd made it to level four. Lockers lined this hallway left and right. The students here were older. I guessed the ones I'd passed on the lower levels were the middle school kids.

"Okay that's 564, I want to get to 571," I said to myself. "There it is."

When I turned into the room, it got silent for a few seconds, and then they all began talking again. Feeling embarrassed, I made my way toward the back of the room and took and empty seat in a desk.

Hopefully nobody would try to sneak peeks at me back here. The bell rang. I'd had three minutes to spare.

An older, but not over fifty, man walked into the room. Mr. Ramowskey probably.

"Good morning class, and welcome back. For those of you who don't know me I am Mr. Ramowskey. Ah I see we have some new faces," he said gesturing to me and another girl sitting up front.

"Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

"Uh, sure. I'm Sarah," I said.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mary," she sounded like the I-am-way-too-good-for-you type.

"Welcome Sage and Mary!" I noticed that if Mr. Ramowskey had taken note of me and my condition, he hadn't made a scene of it. But then again, maybe he just hadn't noticed yet.

I wedged myself back in between the desk again. Peanut moved. There wasn't a kick or anything, he hadn't done that yet, but I felt him move inside me.

"Sorry Peanut," I whispered to him.

"So today," continued Mr. Ramowskey, "we won't do math stuff. It's only the first day back, so I'll pass out some books and materials. Put these in your bags, I know you haven't gotten locker assignments yet. Then I'm going to pass out some papers. I want you to write your names on them and fold them. I'll tell you why later.

**Iggy's POV**

This was just so damn annoying I couldn't take it! Voices, footsteps, sounds in every direction. And I couldn't recognize a single one. Fangs footsteps were barely audible as I followed him through the crowded corridors.

"Fang, I can barely hear you. Can I hold you shoulder? Please?" I was close to begging. In fact, I would if it meant I wouldn't lose myself.

"Sure. I'm sorry for all this."

"No, don't be," I told him. And then I thought of it. I couldn't see, right? Well I'd be a father in about seven months, give or take a few. I wouldn't even be able to see my own son.

Fang interrupted my thoughts, "We've got global studies first, in room 287. The teacher is Mrs. Kimalee. We're pretty close anyway. Actually he room is right down this hall.

The bell rang right as we turned into the classroom.

"You're late. Sit down there," said a woman who sounded more like she should be home with her cats and yelling at kids walking on her lawn, and less like a teacher.

I removed my hand from Fang's shoulder and followed him to a table. Carefully, I felt for a chair and Fang slid it closer to me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Alright kids. As you should all know by now, I'm Mrs. Kimalee and I teach global studies. Tests are given once a week and finals will be on December fifteenth to the sixteenth. Any questions? Good. Now for attendance."

The teacher rattled off some names.

I barely even noticed she'd started when I heard my name, "Jeff Ride?"

"Here," I answered.

"Nick Ride?"

"Here," said Fang.

"And you two are brothers?" she asked.

"Yup," answered Fang.

"You don't answer me 'yup'. You say, 'yes' got it?"

Fang didn't answer. I heard two people turn around in their chairs.

"Hi. I'm Jessica and she's Shannon. Are you two new here?" asked the first girl called Jessica.

I felt a cold hand touch mine.

"Oh you're cute," said another voice; Shannon probably.

"Where are you guys from?" asked Jessica again.

"Why would we ever tell you that?" said Fang in his, leave-me-alone-before-I-smack-you voice.

"We're here if you want us to help you. In _any_ way you like. Please, don't hesitate or feel shy around us."

Well that was disturbing.

"Class pay attention, we're going to see if you know anything now. This is school. I'm not going to waste my time playing silly name games and getting to know each other. When did World War Two start, and why?"

This was definitely gonna be the least liked class of the year.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote for the baby's name!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sage's POV**

I'd had two classes so far, algebra and English nine. Both were okay, but I sat alone in both classes. I had homeroom next. Hopefully I'd have Max or Fang and Iggy with me.

No such luck. I hadn't seen them all day either. I really missed having them around.

"Well, it's just me and you Peanut. Daddy and Uncle Fang are somewhere else," I whispered to my stomach. As if he knew what I'd said, he responded by opening his tiny wings a little. I could always feel when he did that. Who _wouldn't_ feel little feathers tickling them from the inside?

I would have lunch next period, followed by electives and study hall. My science and global studies classes wouldn't come until next semester.

Thankfully I didn't have to sit alone during homeroom. This boy named Caleb came over and introduced himself. No not _my_ Caleb, he looked too old and besides, Caleb was dead.

There was something odd about this boy; he seemed familiar. I'd probably seen him in the hallway or something. But then again I hadn't really wanted to look at the faces of the other students.

"So what's your name and why is someone so pretty like you sitting all alone?"

Flattery would get you nowhere with me.

"I'm Sarah and I'm actually new here. What made you want to sit with _me_?" I asked, gesturing to my stomach.

He took a quick look and, to my surprise, acted as if I wasn't going to end up a teenage mother.

"Well, like I said, you're beautiful and somebody's gotta father that baby."

Whoa. Hold up there.

"Actually, someone already is. He didn't leave me."

Caleb's ocean blue eyes looked confused as he swept his blond skater hair out of his face.

Our homeroom teacher, Miss Zywery, got our attention.

"Okay, I hate assigning lockers so I'll just let you all pick your own. Grab your backpacks and head out the door. Numbers 275 through 310 belong to us. Pick one you want because I won't let you switch lockers in the middle of the year."

I picked up my stuff and chose the locker closest to a window. Of course, Caleb chose the one right next to mine.

"Well, you let me know when he leaves you. 'Cause I'll be right there waiting for you."

I just rolled my eyes. Lunch was in twenty minutes. And those twenty minutes seemed to last twenty _hours_. But then I heard that annoying little bell and I was saved!

**Iggy's POV**

"Jeff! I missed you so much! There was this awful kid and…" her unmistakable voice trailed off.

"I've missed you too. Is Peanut okay? Tell me about this 'awful kid'," I said as she hugged me and led me to a table. Fang came back with my tray and his, Max came with hers and Sage's.

"Well he said all this stuff about how he thought you left me and he'll be 'waiting for me'. He was so creepy, I'm sure Peanut doesn't even like him. Whenever Caleb talked, he'd move in a certain way and I'm pretty sure neither of us was comfortable. By the way, he seems more awake than usual. He's usually sleeping all day."

"It's probably the noise. And he's not used to all this movement during the day. This is kinda messing up his sleeping pattern," said Max.

"Hey F-Nick, how was your day?" asked Max.

"F-nick! I'm gonna call you that from now on," I chortled.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, it was fine, except for these two stalker chicks in global studies. They were like 'we're here if you want us to help you. In _any_ way you like. Please, don't hesitate or feel shy around us.' I'm pretty sure there were some sketchy implications to that statement. In fact, here they come now. Feel free to punch their faces in, Max."

"You guys could have way better than _those_ two. Why stoop so low?"

"You mean why have them when we could have you? Well, why buy a plastic ring when you could have a gold one?" I said.

No answer.

"Well, whatever. This is so not worth it. Let's go Shannon."

Jessica sounded like a drill sergeant.

"Sorry, but Jess is so used to getting what she wants. Don't let her got to you. She always intimidates _everyone_. Bye."

To be honest, I kinda felt bad for Shannon. Always being pushed around by Jessica, she never had any say for herself. But hey, if you could be enough of an influence on people to make them do what you want them to do, you had some power.

"What're your electives Sarah?" asked Max

"Pottery and health. I wonder how many times they'll use me as and example," she answered sarcastically.

"Well, I guess I better get going. Even getting through the halls is a challenge. Bye Iggy."

And her footsteps became less and less until they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sage's POV**

Caleb hadn't come back to school for the past five weeks. This, in my opinion, was a good thing.

"Yeah, he was kind of sketchy. The thoughts I got from him weren't always clear. And there was just something that didn't seem right. Like, behind all those nice thoughts about you and Peanut there were bad ones."

Angel and I were sitting on my bed, and at the moment, she was trying to read the thoughts of Peanut. Earlier, she'd gotten some, but only "It's dark in here!"

And then I felt it. A kick! Peanut was kicking inside me!

"Iggy come here! Peanut's kicking!"

Iggy came into the room so fast I'm pretty sure you could've barely counted to three. Gently I took his hand and placed it on my stomach where the baby had been kicking.

"Hi Peanut. How ya doing in there? Ready to come out? Daddy's gonna be waiting for you!" What Iggy said had only made Peanut move even _more_. The sound of his parents cooing at him just made him so_ excited_. Sometimes I'd talk to him during school, and he'd move around, but he had _never_ kicked before! By now he would be sleeping at night and awake during the day. School had really made a difference in his sleeping pattern, like Max said.

Silently, Angel got up off the bed.

"Where're you going? Stay with us, Angel. You're the one who got Peanut kicking."

"No, he heard your voices. He likes when you talk to him," Angel gave one of her angelic smiles and slipped out the room.

"Sage, I've been meaning to talk to you. Well, Peanut will be here in a few months and I can't help thinking that I won't even get to see my own son. Like, I'll hear him cry and I'd be able to tell what color his wings are, but I couldn't _see_ him. Its something I think of everyday."

I'd known something was up with Iggy lately. He didn't seem like himself. This was a thought that went through his head a lot, but this was more intense. His own child would be born, but Iggy wouldn't be able to see him. Unless…

"Iggy, you can see against a white background, right?"

His head jerked up.

"Yea, so all we have to do is…"

"We'll get white sheets or something! Iggy you _will_ see him!"

I yawned and realized I was tired again. I'd been feeling this way lately. Dr. Martinez said that the baby would be due soon. Pregnant women get really tired before the baby is due, like the body knows when it's going to come so it prepares itself. But I was only into the end of my fourth month! There was no way Peanut would be coming this soon!

"You're tired. Get some rest, because you're going to need it. Dr. Martinez says you'll be due soon."

"Iggy, what will we name him? I thought Gage was good, but it rhymes with my name. How 'bout Arseny?"

"I like that name. It's the one I suggested," he said smiling. He kissed my cheek and then my stomach.

"You two get some sleep. Okay?"

"But Iggy, it's only five something."

Without further argument, I laid down and Iggy pulled the blankets up over me.

While I slept, I dreamed again. The dream was like the ones I'd had previously, me being in labor, blah blah blah.

But then I woke up and looked over to the clock on our nightstand. Three o' clock in the morning. Iggy was sleeping next to me, his mouth hanging open slightly.

But I felt it. The scorching pain. My water had broken, and he was coming. At the moment, I didn't care if I woke up the whole freaking _world_. I screamed.

**Iggy's POV**

"Ig, it's only a matter of time. The baby is gonna be here and you want to see him, right? Just tell her. I know it may seem a little weird at first, but if she really loves you she'll understand."

Fang was right. I had to tell her that I really wanted to see Peanut and would even consider surgery for it. As if she knew what I was going to tell her, I heard her call me.

"Be right back," I said before dashing out Fang's room which was my old room. He'd moved into it because it was bigger and I lived in Sage's room now.

I went to sit on our bed, and she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. Sure enough, Peanut was kicking. I began talking to him. He always liked to hear our voices. I guess it made him feel closer to the outside world. He'd be here soon enough.

"Hi Peanut. How ya doing in there? Ready to come out? Daddy's gonna be waiting for you!"

"Where're you going? Stay with us, Angel. You're the one who got Peanut kicking." Angel had been in the room? It was just as well she was leaving; I was going to talk to Sage now about this whole issue.

"No, he heard your voices. He likes when you talk to him."

Her tiny feet sounded like rain on a roof as she left.

Well, here we go.

"Sage, I've been meaning to talk to you. Well, Peanut will be here in a few months and I can't help thinking that I won't even get to see my own son. Like, I'll hear him cry and I'd be able to tell what color his wings are, but I couldn't _see_ him. Its something I think of everyday."

"Iggy, you can see against a white background, right?"

Oh I _loved_ the way she thought. Always had answers, never empty handed. I lifted my head, eager to hear what her big idea.

"Yea, so all we have to do is…"

"We'll get white sheets or something! Iggy you _will_ see him!"

Then, Sage audibly yawned. She was always tired these days. Dr. M. said it was because of the baby. She also told me that Sage would probably have her baby in a week.

"You're tired. Get some rest, because you're going to need it. Dr. Martinez says you'll be due soon."

"Iggy, what will we name him? I thought Gage was good, but it rhymes with my name. How 'bout Arseny?"

"I like that name. It's the one I suggested."

I kissed her cheek and then her stomach. There was no way I was going to let her stay up and exhaust herself. Sage needed to sleep and _neither_ of us could deny it.

"You two get some sleep. Okay?" jeez, I sounded like a father, but then again I would be one pretty soon.

"But Iggy, it's only five something."

Sage didn't argue, and I didn't expect her to. But she probably only didn't for my benefit.

I made my way downstairs; the stairs were always a challenge because various things were left on them.

Burgers were for dinner, I could smell them. The smell alone made my mouth water.

"Where's Sage?" Dr. Martinez was in the den, watching one of her soap operas.

"Sleeping again; that's all she's been doing this whole week. She'll never get her schoolwork done."

"Iggy, you two won't _need_ to get your schoolwork done. Angel told me that the baby said he was ready to come out. He's going to be soon, so I'm pulling you both out of school."

I could deal with that. No school was nice, _very_ nice.

"Did you cook?"

"No."

"So if you're not cooking, and I'm not cooking, then who is?"

Dr. Martinez and I did most of the cooking around here. Everyone else either couldn't, or they were too young.

Turns out Max was, and her food was actually…_good_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sage's POV**

Iggy's sightless eyes shot open, and Dr. Martinez rushed in wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Wait, what's going on? Is she…"

"Her water just broke. Iggy get Max. Sage, just hold on, okay honey? I know you think it hurts now, but it'll hurt more later into labor."

Iggy didn't waste time to roll out if bed and run to Max's room. Fang walked in, but when he saw what was going on, his face turned pale, his eyes widened, and he walked right back out. Gazzy walked in as soon as Fang left.

"I wanna see the baby be born!" he yelled.

"No you don't! Trust me on this, okay Gazz?" Fang yelled back from right outside the door.

"Get out the way! Mom, what do you…oh," Max looked at me and back at Dr. M.

"Max, towel and scissors. Iggy, Sage could really use your support now. I'll be right back," and with that, Dr. Martinez was gone.

I just glared up at Iggy, trying to hold back screams as the pain got worse and tears brimmed my eyes.

"Iggy I hope you know that this is all your fault and that _you_ got me into this!"

He waited until after my blood curdling screams to speak. His face seemed to mimic mine, but not exactly. Just the general feeling of pain was there.

"I promise the pain will go away. And, I'm sorry. I realize this is my fault."

I hadn't meant for Iggy to feel all guilty.

"Listen, Ig, I still love you but no more kids for a while, okay?"

That made him smile.

"Sure."

Dr. Martinez came rushing in with Max, both wearing rubber gloves.

She took a look you know where and said, "Wow, that was fast. I didn't expect you to reach ten centimeters for another half hour. You're ready to push."

Now _those_ were some words I needed to hear. No hesitation there, I pushed and gripped Iggy's hand tighter. I really hoped I hadn't broken it.

"Now stop pushing. Max, hand me the towel."

I screamed again as Max handed her the towel.

"Hang in there, okay? You're doing fine. I think we're almost done," said Iggy.

"Push again! Iggy do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

His face beamed at being apart of his son's birth. His son's _five month_ _early_ birth.

Iggy let go of my hand and went to stand next to Dr. Martinez, "Fang, get in here!" she yelled.

Fang walked in with his eyes closed.

"Help her out, give her moral support!"

**Iggy's POV**

So much had gone on in the past forty five minutes, and now it was all almost over. All that was left was for me to cut the umbilical cord, and Sage could finish giving birth.

Carefully, I cut the cord, and she finished pushing.

I heard him crying.

"Iggy, he's so cute! Come here, I want you to feel his wings."

I reached out my hand, and sure enough, Arseny's wings were extended. They were a grayish blue color. His hair was dark like Sage's, but he was pale like me.

_My_ son.

**Sage's POV**

Arseny was the most beautiful baby I'd seen. But he was so small. Arseny was a preemie by human standards, _and_ bird kid standards. He'd only been in the womb four almost five months. He fit in Iggy's hand alone.

Angel peered in, with Nudge right behind her. Gazzy was still probably waiting outside too.

"It's okay to come in guys, and you can uncover your eyes Fang."

"Oh my God he's so cute! I want one too!" squealed Nudge.

"Yeah, I don't think so Nudge," answered Dr. Martinez.

"He has stuff on him. Like, it's all gooey. And he's not even wearing clothes! Won't he be cold?" said Gazzy.

"Yes, and you'll all be tired. Let's go to bed guys," said Max.

"Here, I'll get a bottle ready" she tossed Iggy a blanket, a diaper, and a blue onesie.

Arseny whimpered a little as he extended his wings. They were so soft, all of his feathers felt downy. But I realized why he whimpered. It probably hurt him. The gooey stuff was holding his wings down, and had pulled a feather or two loose. I knew how _that_ felt.

"Shh. Mommy's here," at the sound of my voice he instantly quieted, as if I'd put a spell on him or something.

I dried him off with the blankets; they were soiled anyway.

Carefully, I laid him down on his stomach and tried putting on his diaper. He fell asleep as soon as I put him down.

Max came back with a bottle for him.

**Iggy's POV**

Max handed me a warm bottle for Arseny and gave me a hug.

"You'll be a _great_ father," she said just as Dr. M. was walking back into the room.

"How's he doing?" she asked me. As far as I knew, both Sage and Arseny were sleeping.

"He's sleeping. Not much action there. Oh and a feather or two came out. But he's fine now, I think."

"Ok. Well I called Jeb and he's making a birth certificate as we speak. But he says to be careful. There are a couple experiments the School let out to find Sage. I guess the Institute thought she was dead or something. If they find her, they may want the baby."

Well this was not good, to say the least.

She left and as she shut the door, Arseny started crying. I rushed over to where he was and picked him up.

"Shh. Daddy's here. You're okay." I put his onesie on him and wrapped the blanket around him. I even fed him. He didn't fall back asleep, but he was quiet. Finally, I heard him yawn again. I was tired too, so we both went over to the bed. I couldn't get over how _tiny_ he was. Silently, I slipped into our bed next to Sage and placed Arseny right in between us. I waited for him to fall asleep before doing so myself.

* * *

_Iggy: WOOT! I'm a daddy!_

_me: yes, you are. and I'm the godmother :D_

_Iggy: okay. so is that creeper coming back?_

_me: why do you aske these questions, Iggy? you know i cant tell you!!!!!_

_Iggy: but you will_

_me: no_

_Iggy: ooh! ooh! can we do that thing where i ask please in different languages again? _

_me: no_

_Iggy: why_

_me: don't start with me_

_Iggy: *puppy dog put*_

_me: fine *whispers in Iggy's ear*_

_Iggy: :O *gasp* _


	16. Chapter 16

**Caleb's POV**

"Damn it keep up will you?" I was talking to Cassie. Another recombinant life form made at the school. She was part tiger. She had claws, fangs, tail, and even the ears which were cute, but she was pretty freaking slow for a feline hybrid.

"I'm coming Caleb. Will you chill? There's no point in getting this stupid bird kid anyway. They should just let her die on her own."

True, but I'd accepted this mission on one condition, if Sage could die by _my_ hands. You see, as kids we were kept in the institute together. Her cage was right next to mine. She was always like a little sister to me. Until that one day.

She had been sleeping when they did it. They injected me with lupine DNA, which at the time, I hadn't known. The stuff made me weak as the transformation took place. My mouth ached because my teeth were beginning to sharpen. My fingernails burned as they turned into claws. They injected me one last time to keep me passed out because they needed to transport me to the School in California. But they also made me pass out because of the frequent mood swings.

I'd managed to kill a couple of them while I could. The end result was pretty cool though; I was the ultimate hybrid. I had wings and I was part Eraser. I could fly _way_ better than those other Erasers with Frankenstein wings. And the best part was they weren't done yet. I was getting older, and it'd be harder for the transformations to take place, but the white coats still had plenty more to offer to me. And if I could kill Sage, that'd be my reward; more power.

Quietly, we made our way through thick bushes and trees.

"Seriously Caleb, are we there yet? This whole thing is totally pointless. She's no use for anything except the third generation of avian hybrids."

I loved Cassie, but she'd have to stop complaining. I turned around to face her. Her green eyes glinted in the moonlight, which was becoming less and less. She gave me that feline smile that I loved, and it was always my weak spot.

"Come on Caleb, you know you want to."

And now came the hard part, resisting. You see, Cassie was _thee_ mistress of manipulation. Just one of her many indispensable powers. She'd been created for me, actually. I'll explain that part later. Right now I have to concentrate on one not being manipulated, and two finding Sage.

But I caved. You see, not only can Cassie manipulate you; she can control your mind. So involuntarily, I kissed her. As you can see Cassie wears the pants in this relationship. But that's what I liked about her. Aggressive was sexy.

I sighed.

"If we want to get to her by daylight, we'll need to hurry. I'll fly, and you do your tree leap thing. We'll be there in no time."

So I did a vertical take off without having to run a few feet. We were close now, Sage's scent was near. So was the whole flock; the first generation of avian hybrids. They were _all_ failures.

**Sage's POV**

I woke up around eight to see Iggy holding the baby and feeding him from a bottle. I really loved him right now, he had no idea. Arseny let out a little squeal and Iggy began rocking him in his arms.

Ella popped in, "Hi Sage. Hi Iggy. What'd you guys decide to name him?" Ella had been told about our little 'situation' after returning from summer camp.

"We named him Arseny," I answered. Iggy turned his head toward me and smiled.

"I didn't know you were awake. How'd you sleep?"

Better than I had in the last four months, I could tell you _that_.

"Where are Max and everyone else?" I asked Ella.

"At school. My class is going on a field trip so I don't have to be there until nine. Mom's gonna come back to drop me off. But while she's not here, I figured maybe you guys would need help with the baby."

That's _exactly_ what we needed! I felt relieved as I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of black skinnies and a plain lime green t-shirt. I could finally wear this stiff again!

"Sure Ella. You can help us out. Tell you what; I'm going to go take a shower. While I'm out, get Iggy anything he might need, okay?" Ella nodded eagerly.

I walked out of the room and down to the bathroom. I stripped down to my underwear and bra, and took a look at myself. My stomach was back to normal. And there wouldn't be anymore kids in there for quite a while. I turned to the tub and turned on the water. Just hot, I hated cold showers. I stepped in, so glad that this was all over, but I'd be faced with a _new_ challenge. Taking care of my own. Just as I stepped into the shower, I heard glass shattering, a baby crying, and screeches.

Oh God.

**Iggy's POV**

Ella screamed. Quickly, I handed the baby off to her.

"Go somewhere! Take him somewhere safe!" a hard punch got me in the jaw.

"He or his mother won't be safe. There's no use in hiding now. We have you. So give up the boy, and give up Sage." A voice literally growled these words. But he was no Eraser. He was still an avian hybrid. I found this out as I tackled him to the ground, and began punching him hard in the gut. But he was not fully avian. He was also part lupine, I discovered, when he bit my arm. Sage ran in, who else would it be?

"Caleb?" she sounded confused and scared. My wound was bleeding extensively now, and the blood loss made me dizzy.

The boy apparently called Caleb pushed me from on top of him, and I landed hard again the wall with a THUD! He slapped Sage across the face, I heard it, but I was too weak to get up and do something.

"I want this one," sneered a high pitched, feline sounding voice. Claws slashed at my face, and I felt the warm red liquid drip down my face.

"Leave him. Clearly he's a failure. There are multiple defects with that one" said the Eraser bird kid thing. Someone began dragging me by my shirt, and I guessed Sage was being dragged as well. I heard Ella scream again, so we were where ever she was.

"Give me the kid," snarled the boy. Silence followed.

"Well thank you for being so cooperative."

Arseny began crying the loudest he ever had, and I hoped he'd never cry that loud again.

"No! Give him back you bastard! I swear if you hurt him…"

Sage screamed as the boy fell to the ground.

"His expiration date appeared," she said barely audible.

Cat lady let go of me, but we couldn't let her get back to the School and tell them where we were. So as soon as she did, I grabbed her by the leg, but missed. I heard her feet pounding the ground and then the dragging of another body. Probably wolf bird boy.

"Sayonara suckers!" and she hopped out the window and rand back to the woods.

Arseny had quieted. He was safe. For now, at least.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sage's POV**

"So are you _positive_ nothing is broken? Only a few minor scratches and bruises?"

Iggy sighed in frustration for which was probably the fifth or sixth time today. Arseny was sleeping; he was tired after being almost kidnapped. This was something that I'd probably _never_ forget. Poor baby. His very first day on Earth and he almost gets kidnapped.

I walked over to our bed. Iggy and I changed the sheets so that they were white. Yes, Iggy could now see him. I looked over Arseny again, evaluating the tiny scratches made by Caleb's claws and the bruise that covered most of his stomach.

As if sensing my tenseness, Iggy said, "Calm down Sage. He'll be fine. You know we heal pretty quickly."

"What about his wings? He's lying on his back. What if they're being crushed?"

"His wings are too small right now. Maybe in a year, when his wingspan is bigger, but now he can get away with that sort of thing. If we laid him on his stomach, there'd be pressure applied to his bruise."

There was silence, only to be broken by the baby yawning. I looked over and there he was, opening his eyes a bit and scrunching up his little nose. He looked exactly like Iggy with the exception of having my hair and eyes. I loved him so much and I never wanted anything to happen to him. While he was still in the womb, I promised that never in his life would he ever have to experience what I and the rest of the flock had to go through as kids. Too late, that ship had already sailed.

"Is he awake? I heard him yawn."

"Yeah. I wonder if he remembers what happened this morning. It's hard to imagine that took place only four hours ago."

Dr. Martinez had come and gone. Thankfully all that broke was a perfume bottle, no windows or anything. Ella, nor Iggy or I said anything to her about this morning's run in. Iggy and I would tell the flock when they got back from school. I wasn't sure what we could do. Leaving was definitely out of the question; how could I take care of Arseny on the run like that? I highly doubted Dr. M. wanted to move. And there was no way we could purchase our _own_ house.

Arseny let out a little squeal as he raised his tiny little arms to be picked up. Iggy went over to him, carrying a new onesie (this one was navy blue and white striped) and a new diaper. I watched as he undid his old diaper, fixed him up with a new one and got him redressed. We'd previously cut tiny slits in all his shirts, but we didn't want Arseny to be cold so we always had a blanket at hand for him. I noticed as Iggy was changing his diaper that Arseny shivered. He was so small; he probably didn't have much body heat to retain. Iggy wrapped him in a blanket and Arseny cried a little when he picked him up.

"Shh. It's only Daddy. Daddy won't let anything happen to you," he cooed.

"Don't put him to sleep yet, I'm gonna feed him first," and with that, I headed downstairs to heat up some water for the formula.

**Iggy's POV**

We'd all been scared, but it was over now. The freak show was gone and they wouldn't come back. At least, _one_ of them wouldn't.

Carefully I touched Arseny's sides and stomach, checking for cracked or broken ribs. All of them seemed to be fine; all he had was a huge bruise and some scratches here and there. Sage had asked a bunch of times if he was alright, and I could understand that, but it was scaring and upsetting me to see her scared and upset. I mean, wouldn't you be kind of shaken up if you newborn son was almost taken?

Just to reassure her I said, "Calm down Sage. He'll be fine. You know we heal pretty quickly." I just had no idea how fast his bruise would fade. It'd stop hurting in a matter of days though. It was pretty bad. Even touching it made Arseny wince. A baby shouldn't have to be in pain like this. The scratches were minor; they'd take hours to heal. A day a most.

"What about his wings? He's lying on his back. What if they're being crushed?"

Arseny's wing span was about a foot, so right now if he lay on his back it wouldn't kill him. Stick me or Fang on our backs and you're talking some major issues there.

"His wings are too small right now. Maybe in a year, when his wingspan is bigger, but now he can get away with that sort of thing. If we laid him on his stomach, there'd be pressure applied to his bruise."

Like I said earlier, just touching it would make him wince. Just imagine _lying_ on it.

We both fell quiet and right now I wish I knew what she was thinking. Sage was kind of a mystery. She could show one emotion and feel one totally different. Sometimes you could tell with her and others you couldn't. It all depended. But on _what_ was ever-changing.

I heard Arseny yawn, maybe he was awake and maybe he wasn't. His sleeping pattern wasn't determined yet.

"Is he awake?" I asked. "I heard him yawn,"

"Yeah. I wonder if he remembers what happened this morning. It's hard to imagine that took place only four hours ago."

He probably did, at the moment. Later in life when he was my age, he probably wouldn't. And for some random reason, I just itched to have Gazzy here to make a random bomb. Better not say that aloud. Note to self: get more matches and wires. I guessed that as soon as the flock got home we'd have an emergency flock meeting about earlier. I wasn't sure what we'd do, but we'd do something. Now that we knew that there was danger around, we'd have to come up with a game plan, and fast.

Guessing Arseny would be cold; I went over to the dresser and picked up another onesie for the baby. This one was navy blue and white, but I couldn't tell what the pattern was. I grabbed a diaper too, just in case. I quickly changed him and dressed him, careful not to touch his bruise. When I was done, I wrapped him in a blanket and I picked him up.

Arseny made a little noise, so I said, "Shh. It's only Daddy. Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

From the other side of the room Sage said, "Don't put him to sleep yet, I'm gonna feed him first." I listened as she left the room. When she was gone, Arseny started to make crying noises.

"Mommy's gonna be back. But Daddy has you now and you're safe." I kissed him on the top of his head before sitting back on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sage's POV**

The flock was supposed to be back by three. It was four thirty now. What if the School found them too? I sat on the couch and Iggy came to sit next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"I'm sure they're all fine. Max would never let anything happen to the flock. She loves the flock almost as much as I love you."

And in one sweeping motion, he'd pulled me onto his lap and was kissing me in that familiar, seducing way. And the pretty hot thing about it was that he managed to do it differently each time. It was unpredictable and sexy. We must have been like this for a while, because he reached into his pocket and pulled out what sounded like a candy wrapper. I opened my eyes for a second to look over. In his hand was a condom, probably from the box Dr. Martinez bought us.

I pulled away gently and said, "After dinner."

He gave me a sweet smile and shoved the object back in his pocket just as Angel walked in.

"We got ice cream!" she said.

"Aw! That is just _so_ cute!" exclaimed Nudge as she walked in. Whoops, forgot to get off Iggy's lap.

"Sage and Iggy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," sang Gazzy with a face covered in Strawberry Chocolate Ripple ice cream.

"Okay Gaz, we get it. Now go into the bathroom and clean your face off," Max said before ruffling his hair.

"So how was today? Everything alright?"

Not even. Far from it.

Fang gave a slight nod of acknowledgement in our direction and dropped his schoolbag on the floor, followed by his windbreaker. Fang was a pretty cool person to vent to, especially because he barely talked, just listened. But I was pretty sure communicating with other people was needed for a healthy balance in life, both physically and psychologically.

"Max," I said, "we need to have a flock meeting. There was a big issue today and if we don't deal with it, the flock could be in major trouble. And so could Ella and Dr. M. Can we do it, like, right now? In your room?"

It only took a few seconds for her to consider this.

"Sure. Let everyone get all settled, and we'll meet in my room in about five minutes. You're heading the meeting today though. I'm tired. School was pretty crazy today."

**Iggy's POV**

Arseny was sleeping, and nobody but Sage and I were home. What direction does that point in? We'd done it once and we could do it again. This time there wouldn't be any kids resulting from it. I have just one word for you kids out there; protection. We had it, might as well put it to good use.

We were downstairs and the baby monitor was on so if Arseny woke up we'd hear him. Sage went to sit on the couch and I followed her.

"I'm sure they're all fine. Max would never let anything happen to the flock. She loves the flock almost as much as I love you." And that was true. I thought the strongest relationship I'd ever see was the flock. And it was for a while, but as soon as Sage came along we had a deeper connection. One the flock probably couldn't ever have. I mean we could, it'd just be awkward.

I couldn't wait any longer. I was like one of those kids whose parents always woke up late which was okay on most days, but on Christmas, I just couldn't wait. Carefully I pulled her onto my lap almost the same I had four months ago. Taking her soft face in my hands, I pressed my lips against hers, and after a while, I bit her lip softly. She opened her mouth a bit granting my request for entrance. I'll get rid of details now, for those of you who can't take this. I pulled out a condom from my pocket, hoping the action would ask the question. It did.

But she answered, "After dinner." I guess I could wait that long.

I heard footsteps coming up the front stairs; they were home. Good thing we hadn't started then and there. Gazzy and Angel would probably be scarred for life, not to mention Nudge would be pretty grossed out. Max and Fang would understand. We heard them once in the middle of the night.

"We got ice cream!" Angel said.

"Aw! That is just _so_ cute!" squealed Nudge. What a drama queen.

"Sage and Iggy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," sang Gazzy through an ice cram filled mouth. Then he started making little kissy noises.

"Okay Gaz, we get it. Now go into the bathroom and clean your face off," Max said kind of sarcastically.

"So how was today? Everything alright?"

Oh yeah Max, everything is totally fine even though these creeps broke into the house and tried to steal my son.

I heard Fang over by the door and two things fell. His backpack was probably one of them; I heard the books hit the ground with a bang. His windbreaker must have been the other, not much noise going on there.

"Max, we need to have a flock meeting. There was a big issue today and if we don't deal with it, the flock could be in major trouble. And so could Ella and Dr. M. Can we do it, like, right now? In your room?" asked Sage, panic laced in her voice.

"Sure. Let everyone get all settled, and we'll meet in my room in about five minutes. You're heading the meeting today though. I'm tired. School was pretty crazy today."

I heard the kids scuffling around the room, dropping stuff and picking it up again; little quarrels here and there over homework and such.

"Guys, head up to my room. We're having a flock meeting," said Max.

We all fumbled up the stairs and sown the hallway. Sage stopped at our room to get Arseny; he'd woken up and was squealing to himself. They joined us and Max started. When she talked, everyone shut up. Even Nudge kept quiet.

"So what's going on Sage?" she asked. Here we go. This would be interesting.

"This morning we were attacked. Two recombinant life forms broke in. One was Caleb. I knew him. I didn't recognize the other one. But they tried to take Arseny when Caleb's expiration date appeared. I don't think we'll have to deal with him anymore."

Wasn't _that_ wrong.

"Well, we might but we might not. It depends on how fast the other one got him back to the School, but the white coats may be able to bring him back to life. My half brother, Ari, died once and a month later he was back terrorizing us again. But then his expiration date appeared again and he was gone for good. They weren't close enough to a facility to help him. What exactly were they? Like what did they look like?"

"Caleb has avian DNA like us, plus lupine DNA. The girl was like a tiger. Guess she's feline or something."

There was complete silence for a few minutes, not even Arseny made a sound.

"Obviously we can't leave. I think we'll stay; we don't even know if they came from the school. Maybe they escaped there but they're no longer associated with them. Either way, they pose a threat. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, no flying into the woods and stuff. Stay close to home. Let me know when you want to go out flying. Be really observant of the kids at school. We don't know if any of them are mutants too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sage's POV**

Iggy carried me upstairs. We had asked Max to take Arseny in her room tonight. She agreed. So Arseny was spending the night with his Auntie Max, and Iggy and I were spending the night…together. In a sense.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Iggy asked jokingly.

He knew the answer to that.

"Well duh! You don't want to keep me waiting, do you? I don't think _you_ want to wait…" but I couldn't finish my sentence. Iggy had tackled me on the bed and was now kissing me, preventing me from speaking. It was as if nobody had ever come home and interrupted us. Almost like someone had pressed pause and was now pressing play. Neither of us cared that the flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez were home; they'd been home the first time. Well not Ella. But what ever.

I just couldn't wait so I pulled at eh edge of his shirt, hoping he would understand.

**Iggy's POV**

Two words; sexy time! I'd carried Sage up the stairs and little Arseny was staying with Max. So Sage and I had the room to ourselves. Remind you of something? An event that happened, oh I don't know, four months ago? But this time the results would be different. Two teens who loved each other unexplainably and no new child. Pretty good, huh? I thought so.

"Are you _sure_ you can handle me?" I was joking, sure, but I needed to find a way to stall her. Make her wait like _I_ had to.

"Well duh! You don't want to keep me waiting, do you? I don't think _you_ want to wait…" she never got to finish that sentence. You know why? I tackled her and began finishing what we started on the couch a couple hours ago. I heard her breathing, one of the most beautiful sounds I eve heard.

She started pulling at the edge of my shirt. Well then, guess she'd caught on. I knew what she wanted, and I knew just how to give it to her.

* * *

And that, my dear readers, was the end. Once again thanks so much for the reviews and comments and helping me out. This is definitely **_not_** the entry in teh Iggy/Sage series. I reapeat, THERE IS ANOTHER BOOK COMING YOUR WAY!!!! But it may not be here for a while. For those of you who asked, I am finishing up my extension af chapter 2. Please, if you are under the age of 13, then don't read (even though i myself am 13 xD) Just so you know the rating will be M for mature content. Oh and um....my **_birthday is May 7!!!!_** Don't forget you amazing people!!!! Well, bye for now and I'll see you soon. :D


End file.
